


Trouble with a Capital T

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Omega, Bond Mate, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Trouble, bonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: With James as his middle name it is no wonder that his husband thinks it is synonymous with trouble.A snippet into Harrys married life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Time for something a little bit different from me.  
> Though itwill always be Drarry, occasionally scenes like this one make themselves at home in my mind and I just have to write them down.  
> Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Feet hurting, legs aching back protesting Harry lets himself into his new build, detached town house smiling despite his tiredness. Before closing his front door he looks out over his front garden with happiness. The beautiful lush lawn, slightly over grown; with wild flower borders, not confined to their own area, intruding and blending into the grass. It would make his aunt Petunia turn in her grave. But to him it is perfect.  
  
Dropping his shopping bags in the hall way his jacket follows suit. He heads straight for the kitchen for a long awaited and needed cup of tea.  
  
Seeing his bond mate and husband in there in a cooking and baking frenzy the kettle already boiling as he had clearly heard him letting himself back into the house. Harry gulps, he knows he is in trouble.  
He rubs the hollow of his back with a wince he tries to hide and busies himself making a pot of the finest lose leaf tea that his husband favours and puts it by the fire place to steep. Then stands behind him and wraps his arms around the mans waist.  
  
‘Don’t be angry love.’ He whispers into his ear before tucking his head into his long dark hair which he absolutely cannot get enough off. Long pale fingers puts down the knife and the carrot he was no doubt peeling as part of their dinner later that evening and wipes his hands on a kitchen towel. Before the other man can say or do anything else however. Harry trails his lips against his neck making his mate brake out in goose bumps and sigh. Half aroused, half sad.  
  
‘You promised you were not going to take any unnecessary risks Mr Potter.’  
‘Please don’t talk to me as if I’m a naughty school boy.’ He snaps as his husband turns around to look him in the eye. ‘Well, stop acting like one. All irresponsible and fool hardy.’  
‘I went shopping.’  
‘Wrong. You went shopping, while eight months pregnant, ignoring a direct request from your lover, husband, bond partner and Alpha.’ Dark eyes look at him in obvious pain. ‘Are you trying to punish me for something? To push me away?’  
‘Oh god no, no Sev. I’m so sorry. I just had to get out of the house, I was getting cabin fever.’ In a hurry to reassure his love he rains kisses all over his face. ‘I love you. I just needed out of the house, stretch my legs do things without help. You’ve been so attentive I’ve started to feel weak and helpless, as if unable to do things for myself. I just wanted to prove to myself that I’m still my own man. I didn’t mean to hurt you.’ He says still kissing every part of his face, his temple, his cheek bones, his nose, before pressing his lips to the other mans lips. ‘I’m sorry, really I am, but I’m all right, we are alright.’ He says reassuring him, still kissing him.  
‘Harry James Potter, you will be the death of me.’ The pregnant man whimpers and holds on tighter. Remembering very clearly that he nearly did lose him, before they ever discovered that they belonged together, he shivers remembering the snake attack. ‘Don’t.’ He chokes out. Severus hugs his husband to him. ‘It is just a saying Love. Come, what did you get from the shops?’ He asks running his thumb over the other mans cheekbones.  
‘New socks, boxers… pyjamas.’ He grins brushing off his temporary melancholy over the past.  
‘What prey tell are pyjamas?’  
‘You know, those things I put on before bed that you tear off me as soon as I hit the mattress.’  
‘Oh you mean those infernal things that you constantly have always insisted on trying to wear to bed despite the fact that I much prefer just you.’ Harry blushes.  
‘I many have treated you to one or two things too.’ He mutters trying to change the subject.  
‘Do you hear this little one?’ Severus asks sliding to his knees, brushing Harrys shirt up and placing his hand on his belly. ‘This is your daddy trying to buy his way out of trouble.’ He places his lips on the rounded belly just as Harry brings his hands to his head and runs his fingers through his hair. ‘Forgive me.’ He whispers, as the sight of this man on his knees before him kissing his very rounded belly and talking to their baby is such an awe inspiring sight to him.  
  
‘What if something had happened to you and I was not there?’  
One hand warm on his belly the other pressed against his tailbone then sliding down to his ass, Harry hugs Severus face to his tummy, running his fingers through his hair and smiles down at him softly. ‘Why do you always think that something is going to happen to me?’ Severus deliberately squeezes his ass and stands up not taking his hand away from his baby. ‘Because your name is Harry James Potter, trouble is your middle name and always knows where to find you, and frankly you are trouble with a capital T.’  
‘I don’t know what you mean.’  
‘Do I need to remind you, that it was you who seduced your Potions Professor?’  
‘I don’t recall hearing any complaining at the time.’  
‘You are not hearing me complain this time either. However you had no idea how I would react and my reputation at the time. Former Death Eater, vile temper, I know how I came across. It was part of my disguise, part of my shields. For all you knew I could have crucioed you soon as look at you. That and all of your adventures while you were supposedly tucked away, safe at school.  
‘Hey.’  
‘Even eliminating no nose from the equation, flying car mean anything to you?’ Harry pouts prettily. ‘What about blowing up your Aunt that time? Or any of your forays into the forbidden…’ Harry places his fingers over his lips to silent him. ‘Point.’ He smiles in defeat.  
‘Hence my point, trouble.’ He says gently pulling Harrys hand away gently.  
‘You bonded and married me anyway.’ His cheeky omega smiles saucily at him.  
‘Just promise me, you wont go out by yourself like that again. No so close to due date. You know male pregnancies and deliveries can be tricky. Just because there has not been any problems yet… I want you and our son safe.’  
‘I love that you worry so much about me, about us however over the top it feels to me. But I promise. I’ll make sure I’ll take someone with me if I want to go out again. I won’t risk anything happening, I just wasn’t thinking this time. That won’t happen again. I don’t want you to worry so much.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> My top five favourite pairings:  
>   
> 1- Draco & Harry  
> 2 - Snape & Harry  
> 3 - Lupin & Black  
> 4 - Snape & Lupin  
> 5 - Lupin & Harry
> 
> What are yours?


End file.
